Mecha and Monsters from Bismarck
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters that appeared in the 1984 anime series Star Gunman Bismarck. The series was renamed Star Sheriffs the North America. Please note episode count is done strictly for the Japanese version of the series. Bismarck Team Gear and Support Vehicles *'Protect-Gear': The main armor of the four pilots. Each one uses a flight pack, a laser pistol (except for Richard who uses a laser saber), and grenades. *'Road Leon:' A race car used by Shinji Hikari. Armed with a 4-barreled energy minigun on the roof, a 3-tube missile launcher in each side, and red smokescreen from the rear. *'Strike Arrow': An aerial fighter used by Bill Wilcox. Aside from flight it is armed with a double barreled laser turret above cockpit. *'Donatello': A robotic horse Richard Lancelot can summon that is capable of flight. Bismarck *'Bismarck Ship': The shuttle form of Bismark. Powers include flight, a double barreled turret on the top, and a6-tube missile pod in each wing. *'Bismarck Battload': The robot form of Bismarck. Powers include flight, a laser pistol called the the Long Tom, dual pectoral lasers, four torso lasers, four abdomen lasers, three rocket pods each side of torso, and a 5-tube rocket launcher in the right leg. It can fire all of its weapons at once in an assault called the Volcanic Formation. *'Bismarck Mark 2': An upgraded Bismarck from the end of the series given additional shoulder missiles and replaced the Long Tome with a laser submachine gun. Deathcula Machines Deathcula Vehicles *'Deathcula Hovercraft:' Capable of flight, a frontal laser cannon, a second laser cannon carried by the pilot, and a 6-tube missile pod in each side. *'Deathcula Starfighter': Capable of flight and a red laser gun each side of cockpit. *'Deathcula Armored Car:' Capable of using treads and a red laser turret each side of the roof. *'Deathcula Battleship': Appears in episodes 11 and 12. Capable of flight, bow lasers, missiles, double barreled turrets on top, and internal red lasers. *'Deathcula Helicopter': Capable of flight and a machine gun each side of cockpit. *'Deathcula Mobile Missile Launcher': Capable of using treads, a missile pod, and yellow laser gun. *'Space Hawk': Appears in episodes 42 and 51. Capable of flight, missiles from each wing base, nose red lasers, and a robot from that fires red wrist lasers, is armed with a red electric whip, and shoulder missiles. *'Deathcula Motorcycle': Capable of firing a frontal orange laser gun. Deathcula Giant Robots *'Giant Mecha 1:' Appears in episode 1. Powers include flight, red lasers from the hands and twin torso orbs, foot wheels, and a 9-tube missile launcher in the right knee. *'Giant Mecha 2': Appears in episode 2. Powers include flight, a laser cannon on each shoulder, and laser guns in the head, abdomen, and fingers. *'Giant Mecha 3': Appears in episode 3. Powers include shoulder missiles, a launchable claw on a wire for the left hand, and flight. *'Giant Mecha 4': Appears in episode 4. Powers include a grapple claw for the head and arms, a garage in the torso, twin yellow head lasers, a pair of 3-tube missile launchers hidden in each side of the front, and dividing into construction vehicles. Is reconstructed in episodes 27 and 28. *'Giant Mecha 5': Appears in episode 5. Powers include burrowing, nose lasers, shoulder missiles, and high jumping. *'Giant Mecha 6': Appears in episode 6. Powers include swimming, a 12-tube missile pod in the back of the head, and a mouth electric net. *'Invinco-Beast:' Appears in episode 7. Powers include a whip tail, a laser gun in the forehead, surviving decapitation, and red electric bolts from the neck hole. *'Wild Space Horse': Appear in episode 8. Powers include speed, a missile launcher in each frontal thigh, three missile launchers on each side of the back, self destructing, and electric bolts from the ears. *'Giant Silver:' Appears in episode 8. Powers include a bladed head horn, a tail that emits electric shocks, a missile launcher in each frontal thigh, and high jumping. *'Giant Mecha 7': Appears in episode 9. Powers include swimming, lasers from the single eye, scissor bladed hands, a 9-tube missile pod in the neck, a tail that emits electric shocks, and a 5-tube missile pod in each torso. *'Giant Mecha 8': Appears in episode 10. Powers include burrowing and a long barreled triple-barreled beam cannon. *'Giant Mecha 9': Appears in episode 12. Powers include spear legs, pincer mandibles, and an underside stinger. *'Giant Mecha 10': Appears in episode 13. Powers include spawning a tornado, electric blasts from the circular top, extendable pink electric tentacles from the cylinder body, and four cannons in the top. *'Giant Mecha 11:' Appear in episode 14. Powers include two laser guns for heads and four spear legs. Unlike other giant mecha two were used at once. *'Giant Mecha 12': Appears in episode 15. Powers include burrowing, high jumping via the four legs, freezing lasers from the single eye, and lasers from the shoulders, torso, and arms. *'Giant Mecha 13': Appears in episode 16. Powers include heat resistance that can survive in lava for long periods of time, a 9-tube missile pod in each pectoral, an extendable neck, and pincer claw arms. *'Giant Mecha 14': Appears in episode 17. Powers include radio jamming, orange mouth lasers, and three electric tentacles in the spare head. *'Giant Mecha 15': Appears in episode 18. Powers include burrowing, clawed hands and tail, a 3-tube missile pod for the nose, twin red laser cannons for the mouth, and flight. *'Giant Mecha 16': Appears in episode 19. Powers include burrowing, red lasers from the visor of the right head, and a 6-tube launcher in the torso. *'Giant Mecha 17': Appears in episode 20. Powers include torso missiles, eye and wrist lasers, and a saw in the left arm. *'Giant Mecha 18': Appears in episode 21. Powers include dividing segments and a 6-tube missile pod in the neck. *'Giant Mecha 19': Appears in episode 23. Powers include flight and energy needles from six launchers in the torso. *'Giant Mecha 20': Appears in episode 24. Powers include blue finder lasers, beam resistance, and a missile pod in the torso. *'Giant Mecha 21': Appears in episode 25. Powers include burrowing, a laser machine gun in each of its four fingers on each hand, and flight. *'Giant Mecha 22': Appears in episode 29. Powers include space flight, signal jamming, and a red laser cannon for the head. *'Battle Mechs': Appears in episodes 30 through 37, 39, 40, 41, 44, 48, 49, and 51. Powers include flight, red wrist laser guns, an ax blade in each arm, a 5-tube missile pod in each leg, an energy saber stored in each foot, projectile resistant armor, and can be equipped with a whip or gasoline stored in the torso. Usually colored green or red, the one in episode 41 was colored blue. *'Deathcula Beam Cannon': Appears in episode 35. Only known power is an energy beam designed to stun robots. *'Giant Mecha 23': Appears in episode 38. Powers include purple finger lasers, extendable palm tendrils, and a laser pistol.